


Getting through it

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Lexi is desperate to get back into the field since losing her arm and being fitted with a prosthetic. Is she too eager and pushing herself too hard too soon. At least she has her new romantic relationship with Cayde to help her get through.





	Getting through it

Lexi stirred in her sleep and felt the arm around her waist tighten and pull her closer. The young woman smiled in her half-awake state.  
"Mmm... What time is it?" Lexi asked, her voice heavy with sleep.  
"Early. Too early."  
"Cayde!" Lexi chastised. She opened her eyes and looked at the time.  
"We need to get up." Lexi tried to shuffle away from the Exo to get out of bed. The Exo had other plans and pulled her close before rolling her over his body to lay on the side of the bed closest to the wall.  
"Too early to get up!" Cayde whined.  
"Come on."  
"Flip a coin?" Cayde asked.  
"Fine!" Lexi replied, snuggling back into the bed.  
"Heads I win, tails you lose?" Cayde spoke quickly. Cayde leaned to grab a coin from Lexi's bedside table and flipped it.  
"In bed we stay." Cayde chuckled. Lexi begrudgingly settled back down but rather than going back to sleep she decided to complete the exercises physiotherapy and Cayde advised for her. She moved each of the fingers on her prosthetic left arm, then slowly she moved the wrist. After that she moved her left forearm then ever so slowly and carefully she rolled her shoulder.  
"That's my girl." Cayde smiled.  
"The faster I get through this programme the faster I can get back out on the field." Lexi replied sleepily.  
"I know you want to get back out there, being cooped up in the Tower is boring once you know what's out there." Cayde spoke as he threaded his fingers through hers.  
"I now sympathize with your moaning of being in the Tower."  
"I do not moan! I complain, there's a difference!" Cayde defended. Lexi laughed.  
  
Lexi looked up to see her adopted Ghost being chased around the room by Cayde's. Lexi rested her head on Cayde's shoulder and sighed happily.  
"Wait a minute. 'Heads I win, tails you lose'? Really Cayde?" Lexi slapped the Exo's chest and sat up.  
"Hey you fell for it. I just wanted to stay in bed with you!" Cayde drew out the last word.  
"And how many meetings have you got today that you want to avoid?" Lexi smiled knowingly. Cayde replied by whistling.  
"Up you get before Zavala or even worse Ikora comes looking for you!" Lexi pushed the Exo out of her bed.  
"Ugh! Fine!" Cayde pushed himself off the bed. The two went about their morning routine. Lexi stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth, Cayde suddenly appeared from around the corner.  
"Hey, see if you can use your left arm." Cayde proposed. With a bit of a grimace Lexi swapped hands and very slowly brushed her teeth using the prosthetic. Eventually Lexi managed to complete the menial task with the same ease as she would with her right hand.  
"Tahdah!" Lexi cheered. Cayde gave her an encouraging thumbs up before gesturing for her to come into the dining area of her living quarters.  
"Breakfast!" Lexi rushed to the table and was about to pick up her fork when Cayde rested his hand on top of hers.  
"Use your other hand."  
"Cayde! It's breakfast, let me enjoy this without turning it into an exercise!" Lexi whined.  
"Don't moan, you said you want to get out in the field. I'm helping you out."  
"Its not moaning its complaining." Lexi paraphrased Cayde's earlier words.  
  
Lexi grunted as she blocked the rubber dagger in Willow's hand with her left arm. Her friend and leader of her squad had taken it upon herself to help rehabilitate Lexi. Lexi threw her own rubber knife from her right hand to her left hand and continued to spar with Willow. The two played out this little dance of swapping from offense to defence for a couple of hours. Eventually Lexi grimaced as she over extended her left arm and pulled the limb to her chest.  
"You alright?" Willow asked as she bent over catching her breath.  
"Mhm, just need a break." Lexi admitted. As Lexi sat down Willow pulled back the shoulder of the top Lexi was wearing.  
"Okay how much have you been pushing yourself?"  
"Not much. Willow I need to get back out there!" Lexi looked towards the window in the sparring room.  
"You're no good to the team if you get hurt out in the wilds because you haven't fully healed. You'll be a liability!" Willow argued. Lexi looked down at the floor.  
"Look," Willow sat beside her "I didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it came out."  
"I know, but it's true." Lexi gently cupped her shoulder where metal joined skin.  
"Go ice it. Take it easy for the rest of the day." Willow rubbed her friend's back gently and stood.  
  
Lexi sat down in the Tower hangar beside Amanda, she clutched an ice pack to where flesh met metal.  
"You know you need to take it easy. Push yourself too hard and you're gonna end up goin' backwards!" Amanda warned.  
"I know. I know." Lexi replied.  
"How're you and Caydie?" Amanda asked.  
"We're good."  
"Just good?" Amanda smiled knowingly.  
"He told you didn't he?" Lexi shook her head.  
"Didn't need to. He's been a lot happier recently. Plus the biggest give away is that heart engraved into your arm." Amanda brushed her fingers over the heart on the top part of Lexi's prosthetic.  
"It was his idea." Lexi admitted, brushing her own fingers across the engraving.  
"Gotta be serious to do somethin' like that." Amanda smiled. Lexi nodded with a smile on her face.  
"Right. I'm off to go get lunch, you wanna join me?" Amanda asked as she pushed herself off the crates she was sat on.  
"I'm starved. I'd give my left arm for something to eat. Oh wait... looks like I already did!" Lexi joked.  
"You're as bad as each other you know that right. I mean its cute, like you two are cut from the same cloth." Amanda noted.  
  
Lexi and Amanda spent their lunch chatting and catching up. Amanda had to help Lexi carry her tray in the mess hall. While they were mid-conversation the two women felt an arm slung around their shoulders.  
"And how are my two favourite ladies?" Cayde popped his head between Amanda and Lexi, he turned his head from side to side to look at each woman.  
"Which meeting you sneak out of this time?" Amanda asked.  
"Ugh, to be fair, couldn't even tell you if I tried."  
"Bloody hell Cayde!" Lexi chuckled. The Exo shuffled in to sit between the two women. He leaned over and stole a piece of food from Lexi's plate.  
"Hey!" Lexi yelled, slapping the Exo's arm.  
"I've had a long hard day!" Cayde argued.  
"Its 1 o'clock." Amanda said in amusement.  
"Anyway, how's your rehabilitation going?" Cayde asked Lexi.  
"Okay. I managed to go longer with Willow today, just needed to ice my shoulder afterwards." Lexi answered.  
"Right, you'd better rest now."  
"But Cayde!"  
"I bet you hundred Glimmer you won't just relax for the rest of the day." Cayde's optics narrowed in challenge.  
"Fine. Prepare to hand over that Glimmer!" Lexi grinned, she then stood and left the mess hall.  
"You really want her to rest don't ya?" Amanda turned to Cayde.  
"Honestly there's like a fifty-fifty chance she'll win. Lex can't stay still for too long. But we'll see." Cayde patted Amanda on her back, wished her well and begrudgingly returned to the Hall of Guardians.  
  
When Cayde's duties had finished early in the night he decided to visit Lexi. He was about to enter when the Ghost she'd adopted appeared in front of him.  
"You should come back later. She's asleep at the minute."  
"She won't mind if I-" Cayde reached for the mechanism to open the door but the Ghost rushed to stop him. When he heard a yelp Cayde held the Ghost in his hand and entered the room. Lexi's head snapped to face Cayde and she gave him a forced smile.  
"Okay what have you done?" Cayde sat beside her.  
"I thought I'd tidy my room a bit."  
"Let me look." Cayde held his hand out. Lexi turned herself so Cayde could hold onto her prosthetic arm with one hand and look at the join with the other. He pulled a bit of a face as he touched the skin and saw how Lexi hissed and flinched away.  
"Okay, bed, now." The Exo pointed to Lexi's bed. Lexi sighed and dejectedly walked to her bed and crawled underneath the covers, wrapping them close to her body. Cayde left the room and came back a few minutes later with an ice pack, he carefully lifted the covers on Lexi's bed and laid it over her shoulder.  
"Soup?" Cayde asked as he crouched by her bedside. Lexi nodded sadly. The Exo disappeared once again and returned with a big bowl of soup and some bread.  
"Mmm, smells like chicken soup." Lexi smiled. The young woman shuffled to a sitting position, Cayde climbed onto Lexi's bed and handed her the spoon.  
"Thank you Cayde. You're a lifesaver."  
"And a little bit richer!" The Exo grinned.  
"Damn I was hoping you'd forget."  
  
Cayde nursed Lexi, making sure nothing awry had happened to where her prosthetic joined her body. The ice pack had calmed where the skin was tender. After she'd settled down to go to bed, Lexi moved around a lot trying to get comfy, but her muscles ached no matter how she laid. Eventually she laid on her back with an annoyed huff.  
"Glimmer for your thoughts?"  
"Haven't you got enough of my Glimmer today?" Lexi teased.  
"Lex." Cayde pressed.  
"My muscles are aching in my back, up to my shoulder and up to my neck." Lexi admitted.  
"Lay on your front." Cayde told as he pulled the bed covers back. Lexi did as she was told and felt a twinge of pain. She sighed softly as Cayde began to knead her muscles.  
"Mmm, that feels good!" Lexi glanced over her shoulder to look at the Exo.  
"I'm good with my fingers." Cayde spoke teasingly as he waggled his brows. Lexi slapped him as best she could and the two burst out laughing.  
  
Cayde's optics glided over Lexi's body as she slept, it'd been a while now since she'd fallen asleep but he still kept watch. He noticed how she'd been sleeping a lot better since they'd started sharing a bed, she rarely had nightmares and usually slept through the night. He'd held her and comforted her through the episodes of phantom limb syndrome. He wondered often about the Ghost that she'd adopted the day she lost her arm, he found it amusing that even their Ghosts seemed to enjoy each other's company. The Exo gently ran his fingers over the heart engraved in her arm. He worried often about losing her, whether she'd be able to return to the field as fully capable or near as what she was before. Then there were the odd vunerable times when he wondered whether before all this, before the Fallen had taken her and made her a weapon, did she have her own life with friends and family of her own? What hit him hard was when he wondered if she had a boyfriend, if she was married, if she had children of her own. But he was selfish, and as if she was some kind of treasure he wouldn't give her up, she was his, just as much as he was hers. Cayde gently ran his fingers through her hair, a smile making its way onto his face as he watched her nuzzle into his hand and slowly wrap an arm around his body and pull herself closer. The Exo decided to settle down, he let his systems start to shut down for the night. He felt Lexi rest her head on his chest. Just before his systems shut down fully his optics took in the young woman he'd fallen in love with, then his arm rested over her body and squeezed her reassuringly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading your comments. I love knowing what your thoughts are. So please, please, please send your comments.


End file.
